Speech
Speech/'Voices'/'Speechbanks' (more formally called Accent) is one of the Worms' voices. Players can change their teams' accents in the Manage Teams subsection. During gameplay, the worm in the team will say before doing anything. You can also hear the speech in the team setup customization. *Hello - Plays when no controls have been pressed for several seconds. *Wait / Come On Then - Worm's words if on the same position for several seconds during gameplay. *Hurry - Plays when turn time is down to 5 seconds or less. *Watch This - Plays while a variable power weapon (Bazooka, Grenade, etc) is charging. *Panic - One of several voice files that play when danger is nearby: **Run Away **Nooo - Falling **Grenade - Panic file specifically for enemy grenades **Take Cover - When an enemy calls an Air-Strike or a missile/grenade is near. *Oi Nutter - Plays when a teammate is hurt by friendly fire. *Traitor - Plays when a teammate has been hurt by friendly fire 2 or more times. *Hurt - Enemy worm after being attacked. *Missed - Enemy missed an attack. *Oops - Attack missed. *Stupid - Plays after a worm takes damage from a fall or its own attack during a turn. *I'll Get You / You'll Regret That - Plays when a worm is attacked by the same opponent twice or more. *Go Away - Plays when a worm is attacked two turns in a row by separate enemies. *Leave Me Alone - Plays when a single worm is repeatedly attacked. *Incoming - Enemy air-strike or missile approaching a worm. *Fatality - Worm response to inflicting a fatal attack. *Flawless, Perfect, Brilliant, Excellent - After inflicting especially damaging attacks. *Revenge - Plays when a worm successfully attacks the enemy that wounded them on the last turn. *Bummer - When losing badly / several worms in a row are badly wounded. *Bungee - When a worm deploys the Bungee cord. *Crate collected - Worm's word when crate taken *Crate drop - Crate drop *Coward - If worm Skip Go or Surrender. *Boring - Turn time expired, or no attacks were made during the turn. *Death - When a worm dies. **Bye-Bye **Oh Dear *Victory - When the team wins. *Weapon-Specific - Certain weapons have responses unique to their use. These include: **Fire Punch **Fireball - When the Dragon Ball is used. **Orders - When an Air Strike is called. Occasionally also Turn Start/Representation. *Laugh - When releasing a animal like Sheep or dropping a drop and run weapon like Mine. *? - Right pronunciation, correct or incorrect spelling. *(?) - unknown *[ ] - translation. ? - translation maybe correct or incorrect. List of speeches Advertisement (Teamsters for Reloaded) An advertising voice. *H2Go, the only water worth drowning in! (When a worn drowns) *What the heck grenades, because life is full of surprises! (?) *Say "hi"! Because "hello" is complicated enough. (Wait) *Fire! Burning things since the dawn of time. (Prepared attack) *15 seconds is never enough! (Running out of time) *Time waits for no worm! (Almost the end of the turn) *Sir! The only knighthood worthy in a game of Worms! (Representation) *Portal gas. For times when you want to be left alone! (Leave me alone) *Fire arms from Wormington, they'll getcha! (I'll get you) *If only everything in life was as relyable as boredom! (Boring) *Worms, attack the parts that other hermaphrodites cannot reach! (Multiple weapons) *Walk away, run away, skip away! (unknown name) sneakers! (Go Away) *Nothing says farewell better than a goodbye! (Bye-Bye) *Just what the doctor ordered! (Crate drop) *Kaboom grenades, the only grenades worth showing off for! (Grenade attack) *Worms that use dragonballs, fire like a wannabe! (Fire Punch) *Fire Punch, made from real Dragon Scales! (Dragonball) *Kamikaze, learn the move, die trying! (Kamikaze) *Can't stop hurting yourself? Try Worm XTeen! (Inflicting damage upon oneself) *Checkmark, hurts better, everytime! (?) *Huge damage! The definition of brilliance! (Brilliant) *Flyfly.com, for times when you just want to go away. (Go away) *Victory! The winner's choice! (Victory) *Excellent! Everyone's talking about them! (Excellent) *Best things come to worms that wait! (Just you wait) *First Blood, rated 15 at movie theatres near you! (First Blood) *I can't believe it's not Oi Nutter! (Oi Nutter) *Brightspark Bulbs. Lights up even the dimmest worm! (Stupid) *50% damage, 100% remorse! (You'll regret that) *Deviant want to grenade, Say with em, Uh oh! (Uh oh) Incomplete :( American Light american accent. *Yes sir! (Representation) *Oh c'mon! (Wait) *Hello. (Wait) *Oops! (Missed attack) *What was that! (Missed attack) *Fire! (Prepared attack) *Brat! (Friendly attack) *Stupid! (Friendly attack) *Run for it! (Panic) *Oh no! (Panic) *Take cover! (Panic) *Just you wait, buster! (Hurt) *You regret that! (Hurt) *-Chicken sound- (Coward) *I'm dead meat! (Death) *Attack! (Dragonball) *Hiya! (Firepunch) *We are the winner! (Win) *Come in, big bird! (Airstrike) *Incoming! (Airstrike) *Gotcha! (Fatality) *You're on with it! (?) *Get Lost (Go away) *Seen ya! ("See ya")? (Death) *What a you neat? (Nutter) Angry Scots Stereotypical Scottish accent. Also speaks English. * Are you still playin'? (Representation) * Yessuh! sir! (Turn Start) * Air support. (?) (Turn Start/Air Strike) * C'mon, y'wastin' time! (Wait) * Whuddaya doin'? C'mon! (Hurry) * The first blood of war! (First Blood) * Ha-ha! (Laugh) * Aw great! Prezzies! Presents (Crate Drop) * Tha's pure magic by the way! (Crate Collected) * Watch this. (Preparing Attack) * Fire! (Fire) * Oi you! (Oi Nutter) * You traitor! (Traitor) * YOU ARSE! (Stupid) * Crap aim, by the way. (Missed) * Pants! (Bummer) * Grenade! (Grenade) * Leg it! (Run Away) * Take cover! (Take Cover) * Whuzzat? (Incoming) * Eh?! (Uh Oh) * Wha?! (What the-) * I'm gonna get ya. (I'll Get You) * Leaves me alone, will ya? (Leave Me Alone) * Just bide your time... (Just You Wait) * Get to, ye wee buzzar. ? (Go Away) * Ah'll get ye for that... (You'll Regret That) * Ah'm gunna hammer you! (Fire Punch) * Play with this! (Dragonball) * Y'wee buzzar! (Kamikaze) * Bun-jay! (Bungee) * Ha! Killed that (mumble). (Fatality) * This is pure crap by the way. (Boring) * Y'mommy's boy! (Coward) * Ach, I'm dead. (Bye-Bye) * We're all doomed. (Oh Dear) * Revenge! ...is sweet. (Revenge) * The losers are total losers! (Victory) * Ah, tha' was easy! (Flawless) * Tha's amazin'! (Amazing) * Totally brilliant! (Brilliant) * Y'wee dancer! (Excellent) * Ya beauty! (Perfect) Australian Australian accent. Brickie Bricklayer/Construction Stereotype *Watch out below! (Watch this) *This wall feels a bit thiiiIIN! (Oh Dear) *That'll be the live wire then... (Bye-bye) *Take a look at them bins! (Excellent) *Wanna feel how sharp me chisel is? (I'll Get You) *Safe as houses! (Victory) *Tea's up! (Hello) *Just wait till I find me nail-gun! (Just You Wait) *Use yer spirit-level! (Stupid) *Ach, me cement's hardenin' up... (Take Cover) *Tha's where I left me snack! (Crate Collected)\ *Nooo! (Nooo) *I was born to build that wall. (Fatality) Brickie (Mayhem) Alternative Bricklayer/Construction Speech Bank *Y'bent me spirit-level! Not that I use it much, mind... (Oi Nutter) *Oi! I'm on me paid lunch break! (Leave Me Alone) *Oi, you better watch your bricks an' mortar, pal! (I'll Get You) *At last, me tools are here! ...damn, now I'll have to start work! (Crate Drop) *This'll fix it... (Watch This/Crate Collected) *Grab yer tools, time to go to work. (Representation) *Awwright chief. (Hello) *My old gran could'a knocked that down! (Coward) *It's like watchin' cement dry... (Boring) *Ack! (Ow) *Eep! (Ouch) *Knockin' off early, eh? (Death) *Aye-aye! (Yes) *Lemme give ye a quote... (Watch This) *Now that's what I call a perfect finish! (Victory) *First mark of the Brickies! (First Blood) *'Ard hats on... (Incoming) *Aww, me snack box! (Oops) *Who's gonna build your new garage now, eh?! (Just You Wait) *Hit me like that again, and it'll be your foundations I skimp out on! (Traitor) *I've seen more action on a building site! (?) Brooklyn Brooklyn accent. Brummie First English accent. *Oh right, sir. (Representation) *Hurry. (Wait) *You coward! (Coward) *Tally Ho! (Hurry) *-Laughs- (Prepared attack) *Get in there! (Prepared attack) *Oh dear! (Panic) *Look out! (Panic) *Is a wide. ? (Panic) *Come on, come on! (Missed attack) *Oops! (Missed attack) *You traitor! (Friendly attack) *I'll get'cha out! (Hurt) *Chop this, mate! (Firepunch) *- (Dragonball) *Put that! (Airstrike) *Oh no! (Airstrike) *Toodles! (Death) *Man oh man. (Death) *We won! (Win) *What's going on? (What the) *Oh right, thats it. (First Blood) *Come on, lad! (Just you wait) *Double busting! (Perfect) *Yowch! (Ouch) Cad Soundbank Heavy British accent. *I do believe you are loosing. (Perfect) *How...interesting utilities are. (Skip Go) *I'll give you a damn good smashing. (revenge) *I can't say I appritiate that old man. (Hurt) *I feel all peachy! (enemy miss) *Sorry, didn't see you there, old man. (miss) *Hahahahahahahaha (laugh) *Excuse me? (Hurry) *Time for tea, let us rejoice! (Victory) Cheese A very cheesy voice! Get it!? Cheesy!? (Wallace and Gromit-themed.) (Full Fat's speech) *Welcome to the cheese house! (hello) *I am the cheese! (Watch This) *Bon fromage! (bye-bye) *Ugh, it's hairy! (Oh Dear) *Take this little ball of green cheese. (Grenade) *We're going to get creamed! (Incoming) *He's badly made out of cheese? (Coward) *Cheesy do it... ? (Wait) *Piece of cake, cheesecake! (Flawless) *Hear my joke of cheese! ? (Missed) *We've got you! (Oi Nutter) *The early bird gets the worm, the early mouse gets the cheese. (First blood) *This is too cheesy... I mean easy. (Victory) *Ohoho! ? (Laugh) *If I didn't say cheese, I'd be baptized for bad breath. (?) *Cheese I'm good! (Amazing) *Process this! (Fire Punch) *Say Cheese! (Dragon Ball) *Brie-liant! (Brilliant) *Nobody puts my cheese in the corner! (Leave me alone!) *This'll stink like macaroni. (Crate drop) Classic The default voices from Worms 2. *I'll make you regret that! (hurt) *Oh, go away! (go away) *Bye bye then! (death) *Hello! (wait) *Oh no! (death) *Oh, leave me alone! (go away) *I'll have that! (crate collect) *Thank you! (crate collect) *Fire! (prepared weapon) *That's him finished! (enemy worm drowned) *Scramble, scramble! (teleporter) *Brilliant, sir! (enemy worm attacked) *What the bummer! (Attack self) *Whoops (Missed Attack) *You Coward (When enemy worm use Skip Go) *You Traitor (Friendly Fire) *That Amazing (Winning/Enemy Worm Attacked) Also, New Voices from Worms Ultimate Mayhem *Nehehehehaha... (Laugh) *Ahhhhhhh...... (Falling) *Noooooooo....... (Falling) *Hehehehe.... (Laughing) *Maybe next time (Enemy Missed Attack) *We won, We won (Win) *Perfect Shot (Perfect) Also, New Voices from Worms 4 Mayhem *Haha.. (Enemy Missed Attack) *We are the winner (Winning) *I'll be taito (Hammering/Prod/Fire Punch) Cyberworms Robot accent. *Afformative. (Representation) *Requesting action. (Wait) *Awaiting orders. (Wait) *Supplies detected. (Crate Drop) *Requesting air support. (Airstrike) *Target in sight. (Prepared attack) *Lock on target. (Prepared attack) *Red alert. (Panic) *Alert. (Panic) *System damage detected. (Hurt) *Resistance is futile. (Succesful attack) *Enemy Wounded. (Succesful attack) *Requesting medic. (Hurt) *Insufficent accuracy. (Missed attack) *Does not compute. (Missed attack) *Unacceptable behaviour. (Friendly fire) *Traitor. (Friendly fire) *Insufficient intelligence. (Stupid) *Insufficient determination. (Coward) *Critical impact. (Firepunch) *Discharge. (Dragonball) *Time critical. (Hurry) *Self destruct countdown. (Death) *Seek-a-boom. (Death) *Critical damage. (Death) *System shutdown. (Death) *We are superior. (Win) *Enemy defeated. (Win) *All systems intact. (Win without losing a worm) *Detecting systems foul. (?) *Injury sustained. (Hurt) *Missile launched. (Airstrike) *Excellent.(Maximum efficiency of attack) *Unit lost. (Enemy worm drowned) DoomsDay Deep Voice *Yes, Master. (Representation) *Mwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! (Laugh/Crate Drop) *NOOO! (Death) *You Fool! (Death) *You'll Regret That! (Hurt) *This is the Last Day You'll See! (I'll Get You) *Pitiful! (Miss/Skip Go) *Pathetic! (Miss/Skip Go/Girder) *Victory is Ours! (Victory) *Yes, Master? (?) *Yes Master. (Preparing Attack) *Perfect. (Nice Shot) *He's finished...leave him to suffer, and aim for the next. (fatality) *Awaiting Orders. (Hurry) *How DARE you? (Friendly Fire) *Send the traitor to the torture chamber! (Friendly Fire) *What's Wrong With You? (Time Expired) Double Oh Seven Heavy Welsh, Sean-Connery-like accent. Spy / James Bond themed. *Come in, Big Bird! (Representation) *Sir! (?) *Hello? (Wait) *Get a move on! (Hurry) *C'mon! (Hurry) *Reinforcements have arrived! (Crate Drop) *Watch this! (Preparing attack) *Catch this! (Preparing attack) *Blood! (First Blood) *Oops. (Missed Attack) *Just you wait... (Hurt) *Excellent. (Good Shot) *Boring. (Time Expired) *Hooray! (Win) Drill Sergeant Soldier accent. *Sir, yes, Sir! (Representation) *Hello, Sir! (Wait) *Quick march! (Wait/Hurry) versions *Permission to be bored, Sir? (Boring) *That's a court-martial offence, soldier! (Coward) *Reinforcements, Sir! (Crate collect) *Reinforcements incoming! (Crate collect) *Pay attention soldiers. (Preparing attack) *Fire! (Attack) *Woops! (Oops) *Bad shot, soldier! (Missed) *Oi nutter, Sir! (Oi Nutter) *How could you, soldier! (Traitor) *What are you up to, soldier!? (Stupid) *Booby trap! (Panic and friendly fire) *Reeetreat! (Panic) *Take cover! (Take Cover) *Grenade! (Grenade) *Report, soldier! (What the-) *War is hell. (First Blood) *Single that man out! (I'll Get You) *On your way, soldier. (Go Away) *Prepare for retaliatory action! (Just You Wait) *Get outta my face! (Leave Me Alone) *I'll kick your ass! (You'll Regret That) *Close combat! (Firepunch) *Fire fire! (Dragonball) *Charge! (Kamikaze) *Go go go go! (Airstrike) *Bungee, Sir! (Bungee) *At ease! (Bye-Bye) *Get down! (Oh Dear) *Casualties! (Uh Oh) *Mission successful, Sir! (Win/Revenge) *Mission accomplished! (Win) *Medic! (Fatality) *Incoming! (Incoming) *Good work, men! (Flawless) *Good work, soldier! (Excellent) *Great work, troops! (Perfect) *That's brilliant, Sir! (Brilliant) *That's amazing, Sir! (Amazing) Dutch Dutch accent. The Dutch accent is Two Tribe's accent. Also talks English, but contains Dutch words and sentences. *Unid! ? ? (Representation) *Hey, kom op. come on *Hahou! ? (Wait) *Schiet op. up (Hurry) *Oah! (Attack) *Butt waiter! ? (Panic) *Au. Ow (Hurt) *Eikel D*ckhead (Worm hurt) *Kijk, zo moet het. that's how it's done (Following a succesful attack} English Normal english accent. French French accent. Gangster Same as Two Smokin` barrels. *Start talkin', I'm all ears. (Representation) *So what's the M.O.? [Modus Operandi; method of operation] (Representation) *Alright, one last job; then it's Reo for me. (Representation) *Move it, move it, move it! (Wait) *Move it, sunshine! (Hurry) *Yeah, I'll have a bit of that. (Crate Drop) *Lovely. (Crate Collected) *It had t'be like this... (First Blood) *Shoot, and ask questions later. (Preparing attack) *Nobody make a move. (Attack) *It's the pigs! Get outta here! (Panic) *Get back, they're packin' heat! (Panic) *A bit of jelly; tasty... (Grenade) *You'll get yours, mate. (Hurt) *They know too much... waste 'em. (Hurt) *You leave this to me; I'll make 'em sing. (Hurt) *Leave me alone, I'm goin' straight! (Hurt) *If this is a fit-up, I'll kill ya. (Hurt) *I've been set up! (Friendly Fire) *Fer chrissakes, you'll blow everything! (Friendly Fire) *Yeah... a bit tasty, that. (Good Shot) *Yeah, proper ol' firm-job. (Good Shot) *Lookit that! (Excellent Shot) *Good work; here's a couple of centuries... (Excellent Shot) *I ain't goin' grey an' chunky for nobody! (Death) *Come on, this is your plan! (Coward) *You must think I'm mad or something... (Coward) *Looks like we might'a got away with it... (Win) *They'll be lookin' to pick someone up for this... (Win) German German accent. Goofed Weird and funny accent. *Oh dou! (Representation) *Hello? (Wait) *Hurry! (Hurry) *Die! (Attack) *Watch this! (Attack) *Grenade. (Panic) *What the- (Panic) *Lame. (Missed attack) *Ai. (Missed attack) *Oi. (Friendly attack) *I'll get'cha. (Hurt) *Chicken. (Coward) *Take that! (Firepunch) *Get it! (Dragonball) *Scramble, scramble. (Airstrike) (This is Like a Classic voice) Irish Irish accent. *Fire (fire) *A little demonstration (watch this) *Take cover (Take cover) *Comin' in (representaion/airstrike) *Mind your head (incoming) *You big wussie (coward) *It's a gift from the Gods (crate drop) *Hello (hello) *Hurry it up! (hurry) *Grenade (grenade) *Kamikaze (kamikaze) *Thanks for the gift (crate collect) *That was pants (missed) *Whoops (oops) *What a downer (bummer) *H'ya! (fire punch) *Have at'che! (dragonball) *Traitor (traitor) *You'll regret that (you'll regret that) *Oh dear (oh dear) *What a sad way to go (bye-bye) *That's borin' (boring) *Oi nutter (oi nutter) *Happy now? (revenge) *I'll dance on yer grave (fatality) *We win! (victory) *I got yer girls (flawless victory) *That was really amazing (amazing) *Excellent (excellent) *Ah, you moron! (stupid) *Right you are, sir. (Yes sir) Italian Italian accent. Jock Stereotypical Glaswegian accent *That's a bonnie wee shot. (Amazing) *What a waste o' space. (Boring) *Ooh ya dancer! (Brilliant) *Rats! (Bummer) *Scotlaaand! (Bungee) *I'm ooota ere. outta here (Bye bye) *Yes, Nice one. (Collect) *Get on with it. (Come on then) *Ya southern fag. ? (Coward) *Stich this! (Dragon punch) *Here's me giro! (Drop) *Rare shot. (Excellent) *Git deed. dead? (Fatality) *Here's some pain. (Fire) *Here's a Glasgie kiss! (Fireball) *Live your pals! ? (First blood) *All too easy. (Flawless) *Get rid of it!. (Go away) *What? (Grenade) *In your own time. (Hello) *Wakey wakey! (Hurry) *Yee dinnae scare me pal! scare me (I'll get you) *On me 'ead, son! (Incoming) *Who's side noo? (Just you wait) *Freedom! (Kamikaze) *Beat it. (Leave me alone) *You need glasses! (Missed) *Flaaaps...? (Nooo) *I'm ganged down! (Oh dear) *Hey, Stupid! (Oi nutter) *Come on, Begin! (Orders) *Braw shot! (Perfect) *Told ya I'd get even! (Revenge) *Leg it! (Run away) *Ya numpty. (Stupid) *Get down! (Take cover) *You ken what side you're on! (Traitor) *Oh shiiiii- (Uh-oh) *That's one for the good guys. (Victory) *Check it out! (Watch this) *Watch out! (What the) *Aye, chief. (Yes sir) *You's claimed pal. (You'll regret that) Kamikaze Was suppose to be "Japan". Japanese accent. Also talks English. *Ayoso! yes sir!"? (Representation) *Hello? (Wait) *Oh get a move on! (Wait) *Hurry! (Hurry) *Reinforcements! (Crate collect) *Watch this! (watch this) *Die! (fire) *What the- (what the?) *Help! (Take cover) *Tofu! ? (Panic) *Oh no! (Run away) *Party's over! (Friendly attack) *A coward! (coward) *Traitor! (traitor) *Hey, a fool! (oi nutter) *What'cha doing! (stupid) *Ah, I miss you! (whoops) *What was that? (Missed) *Just you wait! (Hurt) *I'll get you! (Hurt) *Take on that, ha! (Firepunch) *Attack! (Dragonball) *Kamikaze...yah! (Kamikaze) *Make toast! (incoming) *Ah, come in, come in bird (surprise) *Thanks for knowing you. (oh dear) *Sayonara. (bye-bye) *Haha, that was so easy! (flawless victory) *Victory! (victory) *Haha, I got you back! (revenge) *Ah, excellent! (excellent) *Ah bummer! (bummer) *Oblivious! (?) *-laughs crazily- (Laugh) *Incredible! (amazing) *Stop it, -sobs- (leave me alone) *Go away. (go away) l33t Stereotypical Internet l33t / Chatspeak. *Meez r Epix! am epic (Representation) *J00 R teh Suckage suck (Coward) *I suxxor! suck (Death) *Zohemgee! Epix! my god, Epic! (Crate Collected) *Pwnage! (Good Shot) *Mad skillz! (Excellent Shot) *F.F.S.! F&%k's Sake (Stupid) *Pew Pew! (Fire) *Ouch! (Ouch) *Meep! (Ow) *ROFLMAO! on the floor, laughing my ass off (Oops) *Camping n00b! (Leave Me Alone) *Oh Em Gee! (Oh Dear) MMO Massively Multi-player Online (MMO) Chat Parlance (Tab's created speech) *Listen to Great Leader! (Orders/Yes Sir) *Ganked. (Excellent) *Kekeke... (Laugh) *Heal Me! (Ouch) *No Shield?! (Ow) *Out of range. (Missed) *Fall Damage! (Friendly Fire) *Hey! I'm a lowbie! (Leave me alone) *You're going on ignore! (?) *Here's your loot... (Grenade) *Turn in quest. (Fatality) *Kick him. (Bye-bye) *Need to repair... (Oh dear) *No PvP-ing. (Oi Nutter) *Jump! (Jump) *Y'goin' down, Dragon! (I'll Get You) *Cloth Tank! (?) *Loopholed! (?) *Just wait 'till I'm sixty! (Just you wait) *Remember me, ya tard! (Revenge) *Aggro! (Incoming) *Fat loot! (Crate collected) *Mis-click! (Oops) *One-shotted. (Excellent/Fatality) *Nngh, Cooldowns! (?) *Boss down, No Deaths. (Flawless) *Yo Guild! (Hello) *Instance Cleared! (Victory) Poor Rapper Rapping accent. *I'll take your food like a waiter, I'll bring you the food later. (Representation) *See your in a hour later, like uh... dater. (See Ya) *I'm bustin' your grenade like worms these days! (Grenade) *Booka! Booka! Light it up like a gas cooka! (Watch This) *To the F, to the A, to the T, to the... IDT. (Fatality) *What is that? Cuz' I'm like that... (?) *I'm gonna kick your @$$, you and everyone in the class! (Revenge) *I spotted a coward, I think his name is... Howard? (Coward) *Don't Ble, It Mon stage, cuz I'm like, hey. (?) *I don't know?* *I'm Gonna Get you back, believe it when I say it...Jack. (I'll Get You) *You've could beat the foe with a motherf**king d'oh. (Missed) *Hurry up now, or I'll kick your hind the next round. ? (Hurry) *I win, I win, cuz I'm sweet like sugar... tin. (Victory) *Great, a crate! Crate.... sodium nitrate. ? (Crate Collected) *Oops, troops. (Oops) *Go away, go away, find someone another day. (Go Away) *It's boring, my homies are snoring. (Boring) *Crank up the music and headphones, I'm in my zone, Holmes. (Start of turn) Redneck Cowboy accent. Scottish War Heroic Scottish accent. Braveheart-inspired. *Sons of Wormland; I am Wormliam Wallace! (Representation) *Worms don't follow titles! They follow courage! (Representation) *Are you ready for war? (Wait) *Wormland is free! (Good Shot) *Y'dropped yer rock... (Grenade) *Help me help yourselves! (Hurt) *I have been given nothing! (Friendly Fire) *Everyone dies. (Death) *Freeeedom! (Win) Scouser Liverpool Accent. Snitch 1920's Gangster-inspired accent *Mmmn... I dunno. My memory ain't so great. (Representation) *What can I do ya for? (Representation) *Some news just in. (Crate Drop) *Yeah, mebbe this'll help. (Crate Collected) *Dere's enough rats in dis city. (Preparing attack) *Listen carefully, copper. (Preparing attack) *Word on the street is... grenade. (Panic) *Time is money, friend. (Hurry) *Owch! (Hurt) *Y'didn't hear it from me... (Hurt) *Mebbe I do, mebbe I don't. (Hurt) *If dis gets out, we're all done-for! (Good Shot) *I hear you're safely holed up. (Coward) *Pick a Baffie (Representation) Incomplete :( Soul Man An accent like Soul music. Some words are reference of James Brown's music.See: Trivia for references *Yes sir! (Representation) * 'ey there, buddy! (Representation, Hello, Hurry) * Let's kick some butt! (Representation/Air-Strike) * Come on! (Wait) * I'mma bored outta my head! (Boring) * Maaan On-A-Rope! (Bungee) * No respect! (Coward) * Oh glory be! (Crate drop) * Hahaha! (Laugh) * What'cha doin'? (Hurry) * Papa's got a brand new bag! (Crate collected) * Fire! (Attack) * Gotcha! (Attack) * Watch this! (Prepared attack) * You missed! Ha! (Enemy Missed) * Aww man! (Missed attack) * Y'all crazy! (Stupid) * Hey fool! (Oi Nutter) * You's a traitor! (Traitor) * What the- (Panic) * Grenade! (Panic) * I feel good! (Panic and Win) **I feel good! tone (Flawless) * Like a stacks machine! (First Blood/Hurt) * Just you wait! (Just You Wait) * I'm gonna get'cha (I'll Get You) * Just leave me be! (Leave Me Alone) * Yo, dyin' here! (You'll Regret That) * Ow! (Hurt) *Wahhhhhooo... (Fire Punch) *Die you mother! (Dragonball) *Prepare to die! (Kamikaze) *Take cover, y'hear? (Take Cover) *Watch out! (Incoming) *I'm dead! (Oh Dear) *See you later, alligator. Wow! (Bye-Bye) * You wild thang! (Good Shot) * Funky chicken! (Excellent / Replay Shot) * Hunh! (Jump) * Git on up! (Backflip) * We are the winnas! (Win) * Oh man! (Oops) *Get outta here! (Go Away) *You be dead! (Enemy Fatality) *I got'cha! (Revenge) *Oh no! (Bummer) Space Monk Star Wars-realted speech. (Maverick's speech) *It's over; I have the high ground! (First Blood) *Try this power-grip. (Grenade) *Patience! Think! (Oi Nutter) *I'm twice as powerful since last we met. (Revenge) *My light-sword! (Crate Drop) *A light-sword is our most precious possession. (Crate collected) *What do you sense, Master? (Hello) *Yes, Master. (Yes Sir) *Our ability to use The Power has diminished. (Oops) *You'll be expelled from the Galactic Order! (Traitor) *This is our business. (?) *We will not be hostages to be bartered. (?) *Just relax; concentrate. (Firing) *I am more powerful than you could ever imagine. (Fatality) *May The Power be with you. (Bye-Bye) *You will bring balance to The Order. (Excellent) *The Prophecy is coming true. (Brilliant) *Mind your thoughts; they betray you. (Coward) *Remember: your focus determines your reality. (Wait) *Make haste, young one. (Hurry) *Your senses aren't that attuned, youngling. (Missed) *You haven't learned anything? (Stupid) *I sense a grave darkness in you. (?) *Blast! (Oh Dear) *The Good will always prevail! (Victory) *He is The Chosen One. (Amazing) *You were supposed to be The Chosen One! (Orders) *Take him now! (Watch This) *My powers are far beyond yours. (?) *I will never join you (?) Spanish/Spanish 2 Spanish language. *Hola (Hello) *Atacar! (Attack!) *Increible! (Incredible!) *Leches! (Literally "milks", (bummer) *Me muero (I'm dying) *Si señor (Yes sir) *Esta loco?! (Are you crazy?) *Estoy aqui! (I'm over here!) *Transfiriendo (Transferring) *Marchando (Marching) *Nos llueven cajas! (It's raining boxes!) *El aburrimiento! (Boring!) *Enemigo a las doce! (Enemy at 12 o'clock!) *Date prisa! (Hurry up!) *Patan... (Coward) *Granada! (Grenade) *Chupate esa! (Literally: lick that! (take that!) *Bien! (Good!) when retrieving crates *Despierta! (wake up!) Stiff Upper Lip Third English accent. *Stunning! (Amazing) *Oh dear! (Bummer) *So long. (Bye Bye) *Chicken! (Coward) *Take that! (Fire Punch) *For what we are about to recieve. (Drop) *Got one! (Fatality) *Attack! (Fire) *Catch this! (Fireball) *Party's over! (First Blood) *That was so easy. (Flawless) *Quickly! (Hurry) *Tally ho! (Incoming) *For king and country! (Kamikaze) *Don't pick on me! (Leave me alone) *Ha! You missed! (Missed) *Bah! (Oops) *Scramble, Scramble! *Amazing shot. (Perfect) *I got you back! (Revenge) *Oh no! (Run away) *What you doing?! (Stupid) *HELP! (Take cover) *Sucess! (Victory) Stooges Three Stooges' inspired Speech Bank. *Owch! (Hurt) *Practical joker, enh? (?) *Why I oughta... (Just You Wait) *A'flyin' we will go... (Representation) *Watch this, fellas... (Watch This) *I'll break your head! (I'll Get You) *How do ya like that? (Revenge) *Yer gettin' t'be a mental giant! (Excellent) *Look! I got one! (Fatality) *Okay, mistah. (Yes Sir/Orders) *Woop-woop-woop-woop (Fire) *Look! I did it! (Good Shot) *Oh my! (Panic) *That's a co-incidence! (Crate Collected) *Ya puddin-head! (?) *Ya numb-skull! (Stupid) *Oh boy! Lunch! (Crate Drop) *Y'missed me! Nyaah! (Missed) *Get outta here! (Leave Me Alone) *A pernicious achievement! (Victory) *Whaddaya, nuts? (Oi Nutter) *Victim of circumstance! (Oh Dear) *See ya later, fellas! (Bye-bye) *Lookit the grass! (Take Cover) The Raj Stereotypical Indian-Immigrant Accent. (Worms World Party) *We are making wonderful shot! (Amazing) *Very tiresome (Boring) *We are really great! (Brilliant) *We are truly bad! (Bummer) *Papadum! (Bungee) is an Indian flatbread or cracker-like food *I am waving goodbye. (Bye-bye) *Oh goodies goodies goodies! (Crate Collect) *We are inquiring about the contents... (Crate Drop) *That is really great. (Excellent) *We are top of form! (Enemy Fatality) *You will die, yes. (Fire) *Attack! (Fireball) *You are taking this! (Fire Punch) *We are on our way to victory! (First Blood) *We are winning very easily! (Flawless) *You must leave this place! (Go Away) *A-run for it! (Grenade) *Please be paying attention. (Hello) *Quickly! (Hurry) *I will return the favour! (I'll Get You) *It is dropping its load! (Enemy Air-Strike) *You are really asking for it... (Just You Wait) * The Raj will never die! (Kamikaze) *We are loving it! (Laugh) *I am plead for mercy! (Leave Me Alone) *You are having bad eyesight. (Enemy Missed) *Oh golly. (Nooo) *Oh, I am out of here! (Oh No) *Stop that now! (Friendly Fire) *I am not aiming good. (Missed) *We are requesting Air Support. (Air-Strike) *What the-Oof! (Ouch) *I am pleasing myself! (Perfect) *I am happy now. (Revenge) *Run away! (Run away) *You are lacking intelligence. (Stupid) *Oh quicky! Hide! (Take Cover) *You are shooting badly! (Traitor) *Oh goodness gracious me! (Uh Oh) *We are enjoying this victory. (Victory) *I am harming you... (Watch This) *Oh dear! (What the-) *That is confirmed. (Yessir) *I am not liking you! (You'll Regret That) Thespian Period (Ye Olde) English; Shakespearian (Ye Old Skool's speech) *Ha-ha! Let us make merry, fellows! (Representation/Laugh) *Well said, milord. (Yes Sir) *To war! (Turn Start/Orders) *Come sir, let us duel! (Wait) *Time eludes us. (Hurry) *What crate from yonder window breaks? (Crate Drop) *A donkey, a donkey! My kingdom for a donkey! (Crate Collected) *Sirrah, know you the art of war? (Oi Nutter) *Is this a dagger I see before me? (Traitor) *You give me ill council, sir! (Stupid) *Sweet Lady Luck smiles! (Enemy Missed) *Begone! (Go Away) *I bid you, begone! (Leave Me Alone) *You do me a grave disservice, sir. (I'll Get You) *By my troth, you will pay! (Just You Wait) *A pox on you, and your kind! (You'll Regret That) *Cry havoc! Let loose the dogs of war! (Revenge) *Gather round, fellows. (Prepared Attack) *Fire! (Firing) *Hell hath no fury like a well-timed grenade! (Grenade) *Gadzooks! (Panic) *Cry mercy! (Panic) *Leave us! Depart this place! (Run Away) *Feel the point of my rapier, scoundrel! (First Blood) *Have at thee, varlet! (Dragonball) *Feel my wrath! (Fire Punch) *It is a noble sacrifice I make! (Kamikaze) *Make haste for cover, sir! (Take cover) *The enemy doth make assault! (Incoming) *Outrageous fortune. (Bummer) *Zounds! I am undone! (Fatality) *Alas! Alack! (Oh Dear) *Fare thee well, good sirs. (Bye-Bye) *Entertain us, you slow-witted oaf. (Boring) *Once more unto the breach! (Bungee) *Sir, you are a coward. (Coward) *By God sir, a marvel! (Amazing) *Such sweet success! (Brilliant) *Well met, friend! (Excellent) *Am I to believe this!? (Flawless) *Enh, favourable heavens! (Perfect) *To the victor, the spoils! (Victory) Tykes Yorkshire Accent. Two Smokin' Barrels English Criminal Accent. Inspired by Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels *Start talkin', I'm all ears. (Representation) *So what's the M.O.? [Modus Operandi; method of operation] (Representation) *Alright, one last job; then it's Reo for me. (Representation) *Move it, move it, move it! (Wait) *Move it, sunshine! (Hurry) *Yeah, I'll have a bit of that. (Crate Drop) *Lovely. (Crate Collected) *It had t'be like this... (First Blood) *Shoot, and ask questions later. (Preparing attack) *Nobody make a move. (Attack) *It's the pigs! Get outta here! (Panic) *Get back, they're packin' heat! (Panic) *A bit of jelly; tasty... (Grenade) *You'll get yours, mate. (Hurt) *They know too much... waste 'em. (Hurt) *You leave this to me; I'll make 'em sing. (Hurt) *Leave me alone, I'm goin' straight! (Hurt) *If this is a fit-up, I'll kill ya. (Hurt) *I've been set up! (Friendly Fire) *Fer chrissakes, you'll blow everything! (Friendly Fire) *Yeah... a bit tasty, that. (Good Shot) *Yeah, proper ol' firm-job. (Good Shot) *Lookit that! (Excellent Shot) *Good work; here's a couple of centuries... (Excellent Shot) *I ain't goin' grey an' chunky for nobody! (Death) *Come on, this is your plan! (Coward) *You must think I'm mad or something... (Coward) *Looks like we might'a got away with it... (Win) *They'll be lookin' to pick someone up for this... (Win) US Sports American accent. Some of the words are gotten in sports from commentators. *Yes Bob. (Representation) *You have to hurry. (Wait) *Hello! (Wait) *You'll have to be quick. (Hurry) *Thats go, Bob. (Turn time expired) *He's retreating! (Coward) *Reinforcements have arrived! (Crate collect) *Look at that! (Prepared attack) *He shoots, he scores! (Prepared attack) *Touchdown! (Missed attack) *He shoots, he misses! (Missed attack) *Man, that's traitorous! (Friendly attack) *Its a grudge match! (Just you wait) *What the- (Panic) *Its defence time! (Panic) *Its a touchdown! (First blood) *He's gonna pay for that. (I'll get you) *Thats gotta be a foul. (Firepunch) *He shoots! (Dragonball) *- (Kamikaze) *Its on a way! (Airstrike) *Here it comes! (Airstrike) *Bye Bob! (bye bye) *That games over! (Win) *Its a shutdown! ? (flawless victory) *We're in trouble, Bob. (Grenade) *Hated that. (?) *Very big trouble! (?) *Get out of here! (go away) *Unbelievable! (brilliant) *Thats crazy! (stupid) *Oh no Bob! (oh dear) *Thats gotta hurt! (bummer) *Battle is on! (?) *Oh my god! (amazing) *That's ridiculous Bob. (Oi nutter) *He's outta here. (fatality) *That's in the zone (excellent) *I'm just the commentator! (leave me alone) Wacky/Scouser Very funny and hyper accent. *Come in big bird! (Representation) *Oh no, -sniff-. (Grenade) *Watch this! ? (Watch This) *Oh ho ho! (Laugh) *Ha! You missed! -taunt- (Missed) *See ya. (bye-bye) *So long now! (Oh Dear) *Catch this! (Fire Punch) *Got him, -giggles- (Fatality) *That was easy! (Victory/ Flawless) *Whoo! Success! (Brilliant) *Get on with it! (Hurry) *Here she comes! (Incoming) *Scum! (Traitor) *Oi nutta! (Oi Nutta) *-kind of high pitched scream- (Nooo) Wideboy Fourth English accent. Jarhead Coward/wacky accent with a voice similar to the Drill Srg. speech bank. Trivia *One of Soul Man's words, "Like a stacks machine!", "Y'all crazy!", "Papa's got a brand new bag!", "I feel good!" are references from James Brown's songs. (Papa's Got a Brand New Bag, I Got You (I Feel Good), Get Up (I Feel Like Being a) Sex Machine, I'll Go Crazy)